


【SA】小美人鱼

by HanazikiAkina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanazikiAkina/pseuds/HanazikiAkina





	【SA】小美人鱼

噗啊！  
被海水惊了个激灵的大皇子仰头望去望见了熟悉的人，温柔的上目线灌满了蜜。人鱼被夕阳晒得浑身燥热，晶亮的眼瞳里装满了不知所措。  
皇子往下一看，人鱼所穿的薄西装裤下撑出了一个可观的弧度。  
人鱼自然是没遇到过这种场面，自然是慌了阵脚。  
但是皇子碰到过啊。

 

慢慢的触碰到皮带扣，解开。令人惊讶却又不意外的没穿内裤，筋脉根根分明的小人鱼极其精神地挺立着，一点都没有要疲软下去的倾向。  
皇子站起来轻轻握住人鱼的手，拉着他跳进地势低洼的小内海，水位刚刚好到大腿根。  
一个绝妙的位置。  
轻颤。

 

语言不通的人鱼没法说些什么，只好回头用疑问的眼神望着大皇子。  
没事的，这个叫前列腺按摩。很快你就能好起来了，相信我。  
大皇子顶着一副十分招人信任的笃定表情望着人鱼。人鱼也就没再说什么，滴溜溜转动着眼珠，涨红着脸撅起挺翘的臀部做出一副任君采撷的样子。  
好甜。  
过于甘甜。  
明明知道他不会有言语上的回应，大皇子还是笑着伏在人鱼耳边低语，使得后者没能缓过神来差点一个趔趄。  
那我开动了。

 

指甲修剪齐整的手指挤进穴内。  
皇子用指腹打着转，细细摩挲着肠壁。约摸着两指节时，他用指腹触到一个平滑的凸点，怀着探究的好奇心轻轻按压下去。然后感受到身下人禁不住这等刺激时发出的触电般的轻颤，小人鱼的顶端渗出了几滴乳白色的粘稠液体滴进海里。  
晚霞照得海水和肉体都赤红一片，活生生一幅油画。  
觉得怎么样？好一点了吗？  
大皇子关切地问道。  
人鱼摇摇头，用上目线直勾勾望向大皇子。牵起他的另一只手覆在自己的唇上，用舌头舔了舔他的掌心。  
舔得心痒痒的。  
带着一丝海水的咸味。

 

大皇子真的慌了，毕竟他不是书中坐怀不乱的柳下惠。  
他从没有从心底里出现过如此强烈的占有欲。仿佛有什么东西破土而出，攀到他的心口或重或轻地挠了又挠。  
想在他小麦色的肌肤上留下噬咬的痕迹；  
想握住他的欲望听他在耳边发出兽性的吟哦；  
想和他辗转于床笫之间直至无法辨别是晨是暮；  
想对着他的耳朵灌满令人面红耳赤的情话。

 

人鱼对这些大皇子的心理活动浑然不知，只是单纯的想抚慰一下可怜兮兮吐着粘液的小人鱼。他将右手伸向下体套弄起他的分身，觉得嘴边干燥的他无意识地舔了舔唇的同时舔到了大皇子的手心。  
一点若有似无的痒。

 

大皇子伏在人鱼身旁，手指末端也在身下人的体内攻城拔寨。人鱼如鱼得水地小幅度扭动腰肢。嘴里的涎液一点一点从大皇子的指缝间滑落，顺着柔和却不失棱角的身体曲线淌过整个半身，随后没入水中。   
嗯……哈啊……哈……唔唔……  
人鱼吸吮起大皇子的手指，轻咬着指节皱着眉小声哼着些什么。  
流出的肠液从指尖滑进掌心，把大皇子的手抹得晶晶亮亮。  
大皇子用沾满津液的食指，仿佛朝圣一般，抚过他隆起的脊柱，引起一阵战栗。

 

贯穿。  
身下人仿佛是刻意的想要榨干自己，每次操干都仿佛是陷进了粗粒砂糖的流沙。  
呼哧呼哧，这是匠人在拉风箱。巧匠的汗化在糖块里，甜得昏了头的糖块化成了一滩水。  
不断的加热再加热，变成糖稀。  
粘在一起。

 

哈啊……哈……不要了……不要……噫啊啊啊唔唔……  
炼乳溢出香甜的身体，小糖块人鱼的杏眼只留下了情和欲。注满的星星流到了海里，晚霞盖上了一层纱。  
将粘稠的蛋白质打发出细腻的泡沫，在暮光里映出好看的樱色。然后被好吃的浪花尽数卷走，不留下一丝痕迹。  
极少数白浊被盛进了标致的腰窝，靠着表面张力顽固地黏着在肌肤上。人鱼回头，飘满水雾的眼睛不解的望向大皇子，看着低头扒衬衫解扣子的他不禁笑出声。他翻了个身，坐在小内海里只露上半身，双脚凭着海水的浮力若有似无地蹭着大皇子的小腿内侧。

 

大皇子褪下被海浪打湿后更显碍事的衬衫和双排扣马甲，扔到一边砸中啤酒罐。口渴的人鱼伸手够到罐子，仰头就是一口闷。  
露出仿佛雕刻而成的光滑颈线和上下滑动的心形喉结。  
咕咚咕咚。  
啤酒罐里为数不多的酒被口渴的人鱼喝了个精光。  
一个嗝的功夫，隐隐约约的热度和绯色就窜上脸庞。  
人鱼转过身来半眯着眼，顶着红扑扑的脸颊向大皇子伸出双臂。

 

再不做可能就男人失格了。  
大皇子跨坐在人鱼的身上。把住人鱼结实的身体。咬上肩头的深粉色樱花雨，复又绵密地亲吻舔舐。背后的手也不安分，冒险般顺着人鱼的颈椎一路向下摸到尾椎骨。  
触电般的快感引得人鱼难耐的动了动腰。  
年轻的身体充满蓬勃的朝气。  
连骶弯都盈满欲望。

 

啾……哈啊……哈……唔唔……啾……呼……  
天上天下。  
距离为负。  
灵活的搅拌融化了透明的糖浆。  
黏黏腻腻。  
身体被包在大皇子的怀里，毫不意外的觉得安心。同样坚实的胸膛紧贴着他的肌肤，数着他传来的心跳声。  
人鱼先生觉得自己在被水浴加热。  
但发热的究竟是谁？

 

窒息。  
可能会在这里被淹死吧。人鱼一边承受着海水的灌入一边想到。  
在想什么呢？  
大皇子舔了舔人鱼的耳垂，用犬齿轻轻咬啮。  
再一次的贯穿。  
伴随无声的尖叫。

 

打发好的奶泡都被好事的清洁工抹得干干净净。  
呼啊……不……要了哈啊……呜……呜……不要……了……唔唔唔……  
小人鱼吐出的炼乳也并没有能够逃脱被清理的命运。  
眼尾的盐分被细心的匠人揩进嘴里。

 

仔仔细细的研磨。  
黏着在身上的躯体松软而又紧致，大皇子此时只想一次又一次再一次的细品这不可思议的甜点。不沾凡间烟火却又如此鲜活可口，这到底是什么？  
是神给予的奇迹吗？  
喘着粗气的人鱼也照样子依葫芦画瓢地咬耳朵给予回击。  
被舔到湿漉漉的自己的耳廓和甜到发腻的喘息在大皇子脑内成倍放大。  
禁不住高潮后人鱼的诱惑，浓稠的奶油尽数注入了蛋糕坯。

 

砰。  
啪——  
是今年夏日祭的官方卯足了劲举办的烟花大会。  
漂亮的红色烟花照进失神的杏眼里，人鱼眼里的星海与星海里坠落的烟花映进他的脑内。  
病态美。  
移不开眼。

 

人抚鱼的发，鱼咬人的唇。  
硫磺云散去。  
一轮满月。


End file.
